MiTtI kI MaAyE
by Cid duo fan
Summary: HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY TO ALL PAKISTAN N PAKISTANIS N ADVANCE HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY TO INDIA plz read and reviews guys its a request plzz
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I am here with my first try I am really thankful to ROCKING DUO for advising me ... Guys if you find any mistake then plz tell me n if you want to suggest me something then plz feel free to ask me... and plz tell me any mistake in tenses or english writing because mujhe lagta hai meri english itni achi nhi abhi...

I dedicate this story to Pakistan and Pakistan Army on Pakistan's Independence Day (14th August 2016)

Plz Read and Review guys I really want your reviews and support ..

A car stops in front of a house building and a lady steps down from the car... She moves towards the house n her eyes fells upon the "Name plate" of house... The name plate shows "Capt. Abhijeet (shaheed)"... The lady enters inside the house n her eyes fall on the photo frame of her along with her two kids... The lady wents in flashback...

Flashback along with Backgroud music:-

A helicopter is landing with Army Officers...

(Background music is written in bold letters)

 **Mitti diye Maaye tera haal Maa nay pucha hai**

The army officers steps down from helicopter and move towards their destination...

 **Mitti diye maaye tera haal maa nay pucha hai**

Officers moves forward and they target a terrorist moving on bridge all terrorist become alert...

 **Kesy khoon bahaya ye sawal maa ny pucha hai, haal maa ny pucha hai**

The Officers moves forward...

 **Mitti diye maaye tera haal maa nay pucha hai**

They move forward on bridge and terrorist starts firing on them...

 **Kesy khoon bahaya ye sawal maa ny pucha hai, haal maa ny pucha hai**

Officers also fire back on them and kills them...

 **Mitti diye maaye tera haal maa ny pucha hai**

Targeting the terrorist they continue moving on... The lady remind how she taught her kid (Capt. Abhijeet) to ride cycle..

 **Hath mein duaa ky diya bas galy laga ky diya**

The lady remind how she made ready her kid (Capt. Abhijeet) for school...

 **Haath mein duaa ky diya bas galy laga ky diya**

She reminds how Capt. Abhijeet made her to wear him his cap after getting ready to leave for mission..

 **Dil mein dil malaya maa ny phir diya jala ky diya**

The lady kisses Capt. Abhijeet on head..

 **Mitti diye maaye, Mitti diye maaye tera haal maa ny pucha hai**

The lady walks along the road.. the officers move onward..

 **Tujh pey na aanay doon koi zawaal maa ny pucha hai, haal maa ny pucha hai**

They move forward targetting the terroist..

 **Mitti diye maaye tera haal maa ny pucha hai sawal maa ny pucha hai**

He (Capt. Abhijeet) target a terrorist and killed him..

 **Samny nazar ky girey kehti thi haye maa marey**

She moves to garden of house where she reminds how her kid (Capt. Abhijeet) fells down and She holds him...

 **Ab gira tou uth na paya ab kehy tou maa kya kary**

Capt. Abhijeet got a bullet shot and he fells down some army officers caught him...

 **Ab gira tou uth na paya ab kehy tou maa kya kary**

They take Capt. Abhijeet outside and an officer throw granide.. In this Capt. Abhijeet embraced martrydom..

 **Mitti diye maaye, mitti diye maaye tera haal maa ny pucha hai sawal maa ny pucha hai**

She reminds the funeral of her son Capt. Abhijeet..

 **Mitti diye maaye, mitti diye maaye tera haal maa ny pucha hai sawal maa ny pucha hai**

She felt a pat on her shoulder and turns and sees her younger son (Capt. Daya).. He gives her his cap and she wear him his cap.. He smiles on this and in return she also smiles..

 **Kesy khoon bahaya ye sawal maa ny pucha hai haal maa ny pucha hai**

She sees the name plate and it shows "Capt. Abhijeet (shaheed)" and "Capt. Daya"

 **Mitti diye maaye tera haal maa ny pucha hai sawal maa ny pucha hai**

 ** _Its ends here..._**

 _Basically this song is taken from Pakistan army soo its a Pakistan Army Song. N ye song Urdu mein hai. N jis ny ye song suna hua hai agr usy koi mistake lgay tou mujhe btai plz._

 _Mein ny ye is liye write kiya hai because Pakistan aj isi khalaat mein hai hamari Army hamary liye bhat sacrifices dey rhi hai pata nhi aj tak kitni maaon ky bety hamary liye shaheed huay hain.. abhi operation_

 _"Zarb-eAzb" continue hai us mein pata nhi hamry kitny soldiers shaheed hoty hain and taqriban rozana hi yaha kuch na kuch hota hai awaam shaheed hoti hai tou ye meri taraf sy chata sa kharab sa tribute un_

 _ky liye..._

 _I just want to thanks to Rocking Duo for advising me... plz read and review guys I really want to know ye kesa hai agr bura laga tb bhi bata dein likin review zaroor krein plzzzzz_

 _N at last_

 _"_ _ **HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY TO ALL PAKISTAN AND PAKISTANIS"**_

 _ **" ADVANCE HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY TO ALL INDIA AND INDIANS FRIENDS"**_

 _plz read and review its a request..._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Just a small thanks from my side._**

Angel7811:- Thanks... I think its a worst tribute to them from my side... N I am very that you are the first reviewer of my worst attempt.. Keep supporting..

ROCKING DUO:- Thanks... No its not my all efforts you advise me thanks again..

RajVi Fan 123:- Hey... thanks yes bhat sacrifies hain hamari armies ky aj hum jo ghar mein hain aaram sy wo sirf n sirf army ki wajah sy hain hum... ohh always support them... yes humhe kuch bhi

nhi pata un ki sacrifies ka jo unho ny hamary liye kin hain.. Yeh hope soo peace create ho dono countries mein... thanks 4 ur support dear...

93:- Thanks n same 2 u... Thanks for ur support and keep supporting dear.. This is not 93 this is 93 ye pura name show nhi ho raha sooo sorry...

Daya's Lover:- Thanks n same to u.. keep supporting dear..

CIDATS16:- Thank you dear... thanks n same to you... How r u?

Guest:- Thanks n same to you.. keep supporting..

Dareya Lovers:- Thank right a big salute to them... keep supporting...

Guest:- Thanks n same to you dear...

Sariya:- Khair mubarak dear n ap ko bhi Azadi Muabarak ho... yes you are right Capt. Ali and Capt. Umar wo hi vedio hai I really loved that vedio n song.. keep supporting dear...

Abhina:- Thanks dear.. keep supporting..

Vampire's feeling:- Thanks dear for liking this worst piece of work... THANKS N SAME 2 U..

Drizzle1640:- Shocked same here I am also shocked after writing this.. Thanks for liking this... Thanks n same 2 u..

Duo's girl srija:- Thanks for liking this worst piece of work... Thanks... keep supporting..

Lovelyn Shah:- Thanks for liking... Ap ko acha laga ye sun kr bhat khushi hoi mujhe Thanka n Same to you... keep supporting dear...

Meow:- Thanks for liking dear.. I am very happy because one of my fav duo writer review on my worst attempt..Thanks n same to you...

GD:- Thanks..thanks.. Yeh you are right Shaheed ki jo maut hai qoam ki hayat.. thanks n same to you.. I am really shocked you liked it mujhe nhi lgta tha ap ka review ai ga ap itny achy writer hain n

ap ny meri is worst attempt ko like kiya.. Khair mubarak ap ko azadi mubarak ho... thanks n keep supporting me..

Duo's girl Mahi:- Thanks for likin this worst piece... hmm will try... keep supporting dear...

Salamazhv:- Thanks... Nhi shaid ap krtin tou zayada acha hota ye... I dont think I am successfull... same 2 u dear.. keep supporting guys...

FantasticMaggi02:- Thanks... I also loved the song very much... Thanks n same 2 u dear... Keep supporting...

Guest:- Thanks n same 2 u... Keep supporting..

JB'S SD:- Ap ny review kiya very happy...SAME TO YOU SISIE.. Ap ko lagta hai mein stories write kr skti hoon?.. Keep Supporting...

Abhirika and duo's princess:- Thanks alot for reviewing... Keep supporting...

Saurabh 123:-Thanks for liking n reviewing... ye aik aisa song hai jis per scenes ki itni zaroorat nhi hoti... Thanks n same 2 u...

N atlast A very big thanks to all reviewers n readers... I am shocked with the response I didnt even think that I will get this type of response from you... mujhe laga tha 2 ya 3 reviews ain gain un mein bhi ye hoga ky ye acha nhi... I am really happy... Keep supporting me guys n again a very big thanks from my side...

Hope 2 see u all soon..

... Rapunzel 313


End file.
